toot_s_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
A ship on the loose!
A ship on the loose! is an episode of The Toot The Tiny Tugboat Show!. Transcript Narrator: It was a happy evening at Tootingtown, and Marge was having a sleepover at Toot's berth. Marge: Oh, Toot! This is gonna be exciting! Toot: Don't you think there's been enough talking for one night, Marge? I'm getting sleepy. Good night. Tooooooooooooooooooooooooot.................. Marge: Um, Toot? Fine, I'll go to sleep myself. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz............................ Gus: Did you hear that, Blue Claw? Marge is having a sleepover with Toot! Blue Claw: I certainly did, Gus. Let's make her sleep-drive! Haa! Haaa! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaa! Narrator: As Marge slept on and on, she didn't realize that Blue Claw & Gus were jumping on her cab and staring her engine up. As her engine started.......................this happened. Marge: (snores) Narrator: As she drove off and away from the harbour, Thomas was watching. Thomas: Toot! Wake up! Toot: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....................Toooooooooooooooooooooot! Thomas: Cinders and ashes, that didn't work! Let me try blowing my whistle even louder. PEEP PEEEEEP! Toot! Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a ship on the loose and it's leaving the harbour! Toot: Huh? What? Thomas? Why did you..........................Did you say a ship was on the loose? I'd better go find it before it causes more trouble. but who? Narrator: Toot drove up close to a sleeping Paula the Trawler, and blew his whistle. Toot: Paula? TOOT TOOOT!! Paula: Zzzzz...........Huh? Toot! You woke me up! Toot: Did you know about a runaway ship being on the loose? Paula: No. Maybe we'll catch it in the morning. But for now, it's time for me and YOU to get an extra-long nap. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.................... Toot: Okay......if you insist! Narrator: It was morning and the start of another big day. Everyone was cheerful, except for one. Wayne. Wayne: I feel quite emotional today. Toot told me something that didn't exist..............a runaway ship! Toot: It's real! Trust me, Wayne! Thomas the Tank Engine told me that when I was asleep! Wayne: If it is real, I'll help you.......if you insist. Toot: Thanks, Wayne. Wayne, you don't seem like yourself today. What's wrong? Wayne: Ohhh......I wish I could stack something......coz I love stacking! Toot: Poor Wayne. It's okay. I'l find you something to stack. Narrator: As Toot chugged down to find something for Wayne the Crane to stack, he couldn't think up anything. Until, some Lego bricks gave him an idea. Toot: Lego! That's perfect for stacking! Let's go to tell Wayne! Wayne: What is it now, Toot? If there's no stacking for me, I'll get down in the dumps. Toot: Good news! I've found some Lego bricks for you to stack! Wayne: WOO-HOOOOO! Lego! I love Lego! What shall we build, Toot? Toot: Maybe a house! Wayne: Good ide..........Hold on a second, is that.........Marge? Why is she leaving? Toot: Marge?! Why would she leave the harbour? She's the queen of it! Wayne: Look at Marge, then you'll be able to tow her if she's stuck. Toot: Okay. Narrator: Around the harbour, behind the gates, everywhere that Toot went, he couldn't see Marge. Toot: Hmm.....Marge isn't around these areas. If I can't do it, I'll just have to rest my pistons for a w.............Wait a minute, I can hear snoring! Could that be Marge? Narrator: Toot wanted to know why Marge had sailed away from the harbour of Tootingtown. Toot: Let's follow her around the seas and we'll find out who........it must be Marge who's been sleep-walking!